star trek voyager: the voyages goes ever on and on
by iluion
Summary: Welcome to my first ever story I've been thinking about writing something like this for a long time now. I like voyager and actually love the final episode but I always felt that in a way they cheat us out of 16 more seasons. this is my attempt to fill in some of the stuff that might have happened if they didn't make it home in endgame and had to continue.
1. prologue

_Welcome to my first ever story I've been thinking about writing something like this for a long time now. I like voyager and actually love the final episode but I always felt that in a way they cheat us out of 16 more seasons. I know that's not true but I do think that some of the thing admiral Janeway implied would make some interesting stories and it would be a cool way to continue the series. The one major decision I had to make is whether the admiral hadn't even come to voyager in my timeline which would have meant the certain death of Seven and the metal deterioration of Tuvok. For story purposes I've decided that she did come and the crew decided to destroy the trans warp hub to deal a crippling blow to the borg and in this time line it was deemed impossible to guarantee the destruction of the network when they would use it. Since the destruction was the main objective in this time line they decided to just destroy it. This story starts almost straight after the destruction it doesn't have any action and serves to set up the story. Hope everyone enjoins it, and any constructive criticism is more than welcome but keep in mind that I'm not a native speaker._

**Captain's log stardate: 54985.9 after our successful attempt to destroy to destroy one of the borg's six trans warp hubs we've resumed course for the alpha quadrant. Soon after which Admiral Janeway was transported of our bridge. We have no idea how or why but it seemed to have a federation signature I assume she has returned to her own time however we have no way of finding out if that's true. Fortunately it's not all bad news and I'm currently on my way to see the best news we had in a very long time.**

Captain Janeway was walking towards the corridors she knew so well in the knowledge that if thing had gone a little different she would have been home by now. She was still not sure if she made the right choice on the one hand it was great they had dealt a major blow to the borg infrastructure and seven estimated that it would take them at least 20 years to rebuild the network but it did come at a high price. Sixteen more years in the delta quadrant of course originally it had been 75 of course but then she always thought that she could find a shortcut a wormhole some technology anything that could shorten the journey but to hear it stated like that sixteen years. She could hardly believe it not to mention the price the admiral said they would have to pay to get there it weighed heavily on the captain.

The admiral is gone she thought disappeared right in front of me I couldn't say it in my log but I sure recognize a temporal transport after the little adventure onboard the USS Relativity. She wondered what it meant was the admiral arrested or where they just going to bring her back to her own time she hoped they are going to be lenient to her she was doing what she thought was right but she had no way to know that was what frustrated her. All of this was going through the captain's mind when she stopped in front of a door she took a moment to compose herself she wouldn't want the people on the other side to see her worry right now and stepped through the door.

* * *

Lieutenant Tom Paris felt like the happiest man in the whole galaxy, sitting next to his sleeping wife with his sleeping newborn daughter in his arms. He didn't care that he was still in the delta quadrant everything was as he would want it to be right now and nothing was more important than the little baby currently in his arms. The doctor was still scanning B'elanna with his tricorder it had been a hard birth and he had multiple insults thrown at him but all in all it could have been a lot worse. It had taken all of the strength the lieutenant had and she was out cold but the doctor thought it wouldn't take that long for her to become her fiery self again. The doctor walked away to his office to give the lieutenant some privacy and check up on his findings.

A few minutes later The door opened and Tom looked up to see who came in and he saw the captain walking in, he wasn't surprised to see that she looked very tired and understood why. However the moment she saw him sitting there she smiled from ear to ear. Aw she looks beautiful tom she said and all her worries left her face, tom started to get up to greet his captain but she motioned for him to stay down. No no you keep put lieutenant that's an order, yes ma'am. How is B'elanna is she…, yeah she's fine just asleep she was completely exhausted and the doctor thinks it's best to let her rest for a bit. The captain went and pulled up a chair and sat next to her helmsman and was thinking how much he had changed from the men she once offered an advisor position to. I just wanted to come over here to welcome the newest member of our little family but I don't want to wake B'elanna up. O no don't worry, tom said the doctor told she she's sleeping so deeply a targ wouldn't wake her up now. Alright then I guess I can stay for a while, um may I… could I um. O you want to hold her of course captain here you go don't forget to, support the head yeah I know there. She's a beautiful baby Tom. Little Miral choose this moment to wake up and see what was going on, after seeing her dad she smiled and curled moved a bit to make herself more comfortable in these new arms and went back to sleep. Tom Paris wanted to say something but didn't know how to, he knew the captain was second guessing her decision to not try to get home and wanted to console her.

In the end he decided to be blunt and just said: it was the right decision ma'am. The captain looked up confused and didn't immediately know what he meant. About staying here who knows how many people we saved destroying the network that's worth another few years here. The captain's face went dark again and she could hardly control her emotions, tom you… you could have raised her on earth instead of this starship have her go to a normal school hang out with kids and… we wouldn't want it any other way permission to speak freely? Of course. B'elanna and I talked about this we don't really know what's awaiting us over there with both of us having been in the maqui and well… the maqui have been vindicated Tom you know that. Yes but we don't know what would happen there, don't get me wrong I wouldn't mind being at earth but we know this life. Being here on voyager with you and the rest of the crew changed both of us for the better and I wouldn't exchange the last seven years for anything and we don't mind it lasting a little longer. Thanks Tom, I really appreciate that I really needed to hear that. It's no problem at all captain and you're welcome.

The door opened again and an exited ensign Kim stepped in with a curious Naomi Wildman trying to look past him. Harry said I wanted to see our newest crewmember and Naomi couldn't wait to meet her little sister so here we are. Tom stood up to welcome his best friend they exchanged a big bear hug. Naomi squealed with delight when she discovered the baby in the captain's arms. The doctor walked back in and said: I'm sorry but we really can't have to many visitors in here at once, for both B'elanna and the baby I'm afraid two is the limit. Harry started to walk to the door again and said you go ahead Naomi I'll wait outside it's no problem really. As you where the captain said I was heading out anyway and she gave the baby back to tom and walked towards the door. Just before stepping out she looked back and said thanks again Tom for everything and then she walked away and headed back towards her quarters. She felt a lot better after the talk with Tom and thought perhaps this is best but then she remembered what was going to happen to Seven and Tuvok and she wasn't so sure anymore.

* * *

A few days later the captain was waiting in the conference room for her senior officers to get in and start the weekly meeting. She looked over the room which looked surprisingly empty but then realized that all where there already. So much had changed it started of course with Neelix his leaving voyager was still something she couldn't get used to. of course both the lieutenants Paris's where having much better things to do then the weekly senior officer's meeting. To her surprise ensign Vorik walked in as the right hand men of B'elanna he was the logical choice to represent engineering, the surprise was that B'elanna had thought of sending him. I'm sorry captain lieutenant Torres neglected to inform me that there was a meeting scheduled today and I only just found out about it, I thought it would be a good idea for engineering to be represented. Yes that explains it the captain thought. Yes of course, she said take a seat mister Vorik. Welcome everyone let's get started first thing first what's the ship's current status. Couldn't be better, Harry said all systems are functioning optimal and we're back on course for earth at maximum cruising speed. Yes indeed, said Vorik some of the updates the admiral brought over have actually improved our stable cruising speed by 0,2 of a warp factor. That's good to know but about the upgrades, the captain said should we keep all of them. Well the updates have improved our tactical readiness; Tuvok said it would be illogical to give up that advantage. That technology is not of this time, Chakotay objected do we have the right to use it. Well the advantage is mostly defensive Tuvok replied we've almost run out of the trans phasic torpedoes and the hull armor makes it as you know impossible to fire energy weapons. Any defensive advantage can be used as an offensive capability Chakotay retorted. That's true commander, Janeway responded but from what the admiral told me we got a lot of trouble up ahead so the armor stays. Well for the net item of business crewman Chell has suggested that he take over the galley and…

At this point the door opened and Tom walked in, the entire senior staff stood up to congratulate him for what felt like the hundred time but he didn't mind. Sorry to be late everyone someone must have forgotten to send me the time of this weeks meeting. We weren't expecting you lieutenant don't you have better thing to do, the captain said. B'elanna has Miral now so everything is fine and I thought I should be here. Tom shared a significant look with Chakotay and Chakotay cleared his throat. Well captain if you don't mind we would like to bring up a different point. Go ahead commander, the captain said this should be interesting. Well captain we wanted to remind you that we all made the decision to destroy the network even if it would mean we couldn't get home. we all share the responsibility and I for one think we made the right call. So all of you think this way, the captain asked. We made the logical decision the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, Tuvok said in his cool logical manner. We're all one big happy family and I wouldn't know any other people I'd rather spend time with then the people on this ship, tom said. Or any better place to raise my family then right here. We all know that no one is more obsessed with getting home then me, harry said but we did something that might have saved millions of people and that's worth another seventy years in this quadrant. More like billions, Seven said we dealt a major blow to the borg it will take them decades to recover that's worth more than I could ever put in to words. So all of you agree on this the captain asked. Yes the entire senior staff including Vorik said in unison. The captain went silent for a minute and finally said: thank you all of you, you've no idea how much I appreciate this, again thank you so much. Um captain if I may, the doctor said I'm by no means an expert on temporal physics but doesn't the very fact that we know what happened to admiral Janeway exclude the possibility if exactly the same thing to us. Yes that's true it's complicated said harry but in a way we have no idea of what exactly will happen. Yes ensign, said Janeway but we now there are some hard times ahead but with this family I'm sure we can face anything. Well back to business shall we as I said crewman chell…

**Captain's log stardate 54999.6: after a very useful staff discussions earlier today I'm more confident than I ever was before with my decision to stay here. My staff has never been happier than they are right now with our latest crewmember so in a way things have never been better. We're back on course for earth so everything is back to the way it was.**

_Well this was my first story it's more of a prologue to be honest but it does set up my idea I hope you liked it._


	2. A pack of wolfs part: 1

_I've been amazed at how many people saw my story in the short time it has been up, I've started work on the sequel as soon as I could and here it is. I hope you like it it'll probably have 3 or 4 parts which I'll try to get up as soon as I can. If you like this story please leave me a review and any constructive feedback is more than welcome but please keep in mind that I'm not a native speaker._

**Lieutenant tom Paris personal log stardate: 55017.7 It took some doing but my surprise for B'elanna has been arranged, it cost me 2 weeks' worth of holodeck time but it's done. I can't believe how one little girl changed my life I haven't had a full night's sleep in almost two weeks and our quarters haven't been this dirty since we shared it with a bunch of Klingons. Don't get me wrong though I wouldn't give it up for anything in the universe.**

B'elanna was feeling ridicules walking blindfolded through voyager's corridors is something the entire crew could do after seven years but to actually have to do it felt strange. Tom was walking behind her guiding her through the corridors with her barely two week old baby in his arms. What is he up to know she wondered, it's not that she didn't trust him but as a rule she didn't like surprises. Where are we going again? She asked for the hundreds time knowing what the answer would be. You'll see, Tom responded sounding like he thoroughly enjoyed himself, I promise you like what I have in store for you. I feel completely ridiculous the crew hasn't seen me for weeks now and the first thing they see me is in Harry Kim's sleeping mask. Just a little further where almost there. She heard the familiar hiss of a door opening and Tom lead her through it, she didn't want to tell tom that the blindfold hadn't helped much even with all the detours she was pretty sure she knew where she was though she still had no idea what awaited her. Is it ready? She heard Tom asking. Yes lieutenant, Seven answered confirming to B'elanna where she was. I'll give you some privacy now good luck lieutenant.

Now you can take of your blindfold now. As she complied she saw as she suspected the bi g screen of the astrometricslab what she hadn't counted on is who she would see on the screen. There they were admiral Paris and his wife she was surprised because tom wasn't on the list for another month but what really shocked her was the person sitting next to them none other than John Torres her dad. It took them a while to realize that the connection was established but then they all yelled in unison congratulations. She looks so beautiful miss's Paris said and john Torres looked like he was at a loss for words. The admiral was beaming and looked like he had never been happier. They started talking about all the little things and everyone was enjoying them self's except B'elanna she was joining in of course but Tom could tell her heart wasn't in it. He didn't say anything for now but he was worried that she didn't like the surprise as much as he thought she would.

All of the sudden the ship shook with the unmistakable feel of weapons fire and the lights went dim and sirens started. They could feel the ship dropping out of warp. Red alert all hands to battle stations! Chakotay's voice blared through the intercom, repeat all hands to battle stations this is not a drill. Tom handed Miral over to B'elanna and said sorry mom dad Mr. Torres I'll be needed on the bridge. Of course son understood said admiral Paris you better hurry. What about me, B'elanna shouted they'll need me too am I supposed to just wait here till the shootings stops? Honey your still on maternity leave and someone has to look after Miral, said Tom and he took off. You're still on leave too! B'elanna shouted after him, but he couldn't hear her. Sorry dad mister and miss's Paris there is no way I'll just stay here speak to you soon and she ran away as well.

The ship was now shaking constantly as B'elanna made her way to engineering and she wondered what was going on. She encountered crewman Chell on the way and asked him to take Miral up to sickbay to which he quickly complied. She ran the rest of the way to engineering, went through the doors and saw her team already busy keeping voyager working. They looked up to see her enter but no one questioned her and Vorik immediately left his post to make room for her. She took a moment to appreciate her team and then started to work.

* * *

Chakotay was sitting in the captain's chair on the bridge, looking over a duty roster and working on a report at the same time. He enjoyed these quiet shifts and everything had been quiet for a while now he thought. No Borg retaliations or other unfriendly species not even a nebula or anomaly anywhere on the sensors. Yes everything was going well for a change on the USS Voyager. Captain Janeway was in her ready room working on a report to Starfleet and he didn't envy her the job. To explain what happened when they destroyed the Trans warp hub and admiral Janeway's involvement that's one though report he thought. But I guess that's the advantage of being a first officer.

The ship started shaking violently the ship automatically went to red alert and automatically said shields up charge weapons and all hands to battle stations. What was that he asked to no one in particular. I'm reading something a ship I think yes a ship 15 kilometers to our stern, ensign Kim answered its firing some kind of energy charges. Evasive maneuvers, Chakotay where did it come from? Was she cloaked? I don't know sir it doesn't look like a conventional cloak sensors indicate the first charges hit before she appeared Kim responded. Tuvok came out of the turbo lift and took his station, and reported the charges seem to be draining our power supply our shields are falling rapidly and our primary power is failing. Our weapons seem to have little to no have little to no effect, in fact they don't seem to even hit the ship half of the time. How can that be, Chakotay asked. What is going on here and where is the captain? Lieutenant Paris came in and took his station, which resulted in less charges hitting voyager but systems where failing all across the board. Ensign Walker see what's taking the captain so long Chakotay ordered, options anyone? Well they seem to be very adept at draining our shield power they will fail in approximately 1,313 minutes Tuvok said. So what can we do about it Chakotay asked. Well we could deploy the armor they might have more of a problem getting through that Kim responded. Good idea ensign, Tuvok make it so. Alright sir deploying armor. The ship stopped shaking as badly and eventually stopped.

What was that? Chakotay asked. I don't know commander whatever it was its gone for now it just disappeared harry said. Ensign Walker to Chakotay, ensign walker to Chakotay an anxious Walker called in. Chakotay here I'm rather busy at the moment ensign. Damage report all secondary systems are shutting down, transporters sensors everything Kim reported where losing all power and everything is slowly shutting down. Commander Chakotay, ensign Walker called again. I really think you should. Not now ensign Chakotay cut her of what can we do? I'm trying to insulate all systems it's having an effect I've saved inertial dampeners artificial gravity and life-support. Good job Mr. Kim Chakotay said. Commander please you need to come here, walker came in again. And you might want to bring Mr. Paris and a med kit….. Walker what's going on there ensign respond please, Chakotay answered. What's wrong why did she cut of? Internal communications have shut down sir, Kim responded. Mr. Paris you're with me, take a med kit, Chakotay ordered. Mr. Tuvok you have the bridge.

* * *

Chakotay and Tom walked to the captain's ready room and saw the captain lying in a crumpled heap at the far end of her office. Her table top console had exploded and was still sparking ensign Walker was standing next to the captain clearly at a loss of what to do. I'm sorry commander she was like this when I came in I didn't know what to do, Walker said. I mean is she is she…. No ensign I'm sorry, I should have responded quicker to your call Chakotay said. Paris hurried over to his captain's side and pulled out his tricorder and started working on her. A few anxious minutes later he looked up looking worried and said. Well she's alive he said thank god, she's got one hell of a concussion though and a few cracked ribs. I've stabilized her and done as much as I can for now but we need to get her to sickbay as soon as possible. Well just call for a site to site transport, walker replied. We can't communications and transporters are down, Chakotay said. There's an emergency gurney in in the locker next to the tactical station, Paris responded. Could you get it for me walker? Of course sir, on my way. How is she? Chakotay asked as soon as the ensign left. The truth, it's not good sir I think there's more going on than just a concussion but the doctor will be able to tell us more once we get her to sickbay. Ensign Walker walked back in with a gurney in her hands I found it sir. Why isn't it an anti-grav lift? It's for emergencies ensign where an anti-grav lift might be unreliable. We need to get her to sickbay help me get her on it, yeah stabilize her head like so, Tom ordered his commander and the ensign. Lift her in one two three. Good well done. I'll stay with her but I need someone else to help me get her to sickbay. Walker you go with him Chakotay said. Alright come on we need to get to the turbo lift, Tom said alright. Tom and Walker picked up the gurney and walked towards the bridge with Chakotay in tow.

All the people on the bridge looked up from there stations for a moment to see there captain unconscious and clearly severely hurt. Alright people she'll be fine I need you to focus on your work right now. Aye sir they all responded. Ensign Kim please tell me the turbo lifts are still functioning. Yes sir isolating them now he responded. You better hurry they are starting to shut down, I'll do my best to keep them operating. Tom and walker carried the captain in to the turbo lift carefully and Chakotay took the center seat again. Sir we just lost the turbo lifts I'm sorry Harry reported. Did they make it, Chakotay asked knowing what the answer would be. No they're stuck between deck 2 and three. O Kathryn Chakotay thought for a moment, after which he shook his head and put on his pokerfaced so the others wouldn't notice his worries. Tom will take care of her people and get her to sickbay we have work to do. Sir I'm detecting another energy discharge, Tuvok reported. The ship shook a bit when the charge made contact, the armor seems to be holding the worst of it back. Prepare to return fire Mr. Tuvok, Chakotay ordered. I don't think that would be wise sir we can't use phasers while armored and the last time our torpedoes just seemed to miss and since we have a limited supply Tuvok answered. Yes, yes I get it so you just want us to sit here while we're under attack, Chakotay asked. It does seem to be the only logical course of action sir.

* * *

Tom felt like they just stepped in the turbo lift and it started moving when it stopped again with a jerk. What's going on now? Ensign Walker asked. I guess we just lost the turbo lifts he responded. You got to be kidding me she said. Just our luck, what are we supposed to do now? We need to get our captain to sickbay that's what and rather sooner than later ensign. And how do you suppose we do that? The panicking ensign asked. First of all just calm down you're no use like this just take a deep breath and calm down, Tom responded. Ensign Walker took a few deep breaths and steadied herself alright, alright what do you want me to do sir? There is rappelling gear stored in the floor over there for just these kinds of emergencies. We'll need to rig a pulley system to get us and the captain down to deck five please help me. Couldn't we just take the emergency ladder, she asked. Well we could however I don't think the captain is in any state to use a ladder right now. Yes of course, sorry sir I just, well I just don't think. O never mind. Ensign Walker opened the hidden locker in the floor and they started to rig the pulley so they could descend when the ship shook again. What was that, Walker asked. I'm guessing he ship is under attack again, tom replied. But it seems the armor is holding back the worst of it. Just keep working right now alright we've got a job to do.

* * *

B'elanna was working frantically in engineering not even knowing what was going on. Internal communications where down and every system on the ship seemed to be failing one by one. She knew they were under attack and she was busy trying to maintain the ablative hull armor which seemed to be holding. Someone on the bridge was isolating all the systems on board probably harry she thought. Whoever it was it seemed to be helping so far the main life-support systems weren't affected and the damage the charges were doing seemed to be hold back by the armor. Engineering was crawling with people trying to keep things working. Yeah its one heck of a day to decide to start working again she thought. She was mad at herself she couldn't even concentrate on the task ahead of her, the only thing she could think of was Miral and whether she was safe or not. She knew she was being ridiculous sickbay was the best shielded and protected area on the entire ship but this was the first time Voyager was in danger since her daughter was born and she just couldn't think of anything else. I hope this will get easier in time she thought shaking her head in an attempt to concentrate on her work. All of the sudden she had an idea, Vorik get to shuttle bay one we need internal communications try to route it through on of the shuttles and let's hope they haven't been affected. Yes sir, the stoic Vulcan answered and he took off. Leaving B'elanna alone still worrying about her daughter.

* * *

Mr. Chell get me three cc of hydrazine fast, the doctor ordered. Sickbay was in chaos systems all over where shutting down left and right and he had no idea what was going on. Ever since the red alert started and Chell came in carrying Miral it had been a very busy time for the doctor. Wounded people came in not long after Chell. Some walked in themselves other where being carried in. all with electric burns and different forms of trauma. But for some reason all of the ones affected collapsed not long after entering sickbay. All beds where full and there were several people lying on the floor the doctor had no idea how this could be and more and more patients where coming in though they were all being carried now. Crewman Chell was doing all he could to help him but he sure was no Kes, in fact right now he'd give a lot for just Mr. Paris to come in and help him. Hydrazine doctor? Chell asked. Top drawer the blue vials please hurry, the doctor ordered he took a quick look to see if his youngest patient was still okay, and saw that Miral was still lying there being remarkably quiet. He couldn't help but admire this little girl and her capability to stay calm. Alright here you go doctor, Chell said. Thanks crewman and the doctor went back to work.

* * *

Alright that's everything set up, said tom Paris standing next to the open hatch in the turbo lift floor. Do you have any mountaineering experience ensign? No sir, I'm afraid not sir. Well it's quite simple let the rope slowly go through this figure eight. Slowly mind you and whatever you do don't let go of the bottom one understood? They were about ready to descend with the gurney between the two of them hooked a separate rappel controlled by Tom. Well sir, ensign walker said I yes, yes I'm ready. I feel like I should tell you though sir I've never been much of a fan of heights and I really well. You should have said something sooner ensign, would you feel better if you'd use the ladder. Yeah I probably would sir but you need me to help get the captain down so I'll have to… ensign walker looked down the hole in the floor starting to feel sick and getting light headed. Tom noticed this and said, that settles it you're taking the ladder just keep your eyes on the rungs and you'll be fine. But you need me sir I have to. No I'll be fine ensign don't worry, I've done this before and you won't be much use if you're like this. Alright thank you sir I really appreciate it ensign walker. Went over to a separate panel in the turbo lift wall and opened it starting to go down the ladder.

Tom set of down the central hatch rappelling down the rope and guiding the gurney at the same time. It was harder ten he admitted to Ensign Walker climbing down next to him, it had been a long while since the last time he'd done any rappelling. However memorable that occasion had been he mused for a bit. Just 2 more decks to go almost there he said to ensign Walker who was still rather nervous and keep your eyes on the rungs you won't even notice the height. Yes sir thank you sir I'll be fine we're almost there anyway. Still not sounding very confident.

After a few minutes they made it to deck five and Ensign Walker opened the door through the manual release. They managed to get the gurney in to the corridor and started walking to sickbay being very care full not to disturb the captain too much. Tom saw Naomi Wildmen coming around a corner up ahead and shouted a little more harshly than he intended: Naomi we're at battle stations you know what that means get back to your quarters. My, my console exploded Naomi answered feebly, it's dangerous there. What's wrong is that the captain she said like she just noticed who they were carrying. She's hurt Naomi now listen to me, then tom noticed the bun Naomi had on her hand and realized she was probably in shock. Just come here Naomi and follow us alright everything will be fine just come with me. Alright are you sure Lieutenant, the ship is in red alert shouldn't I… No its fine just come with us alright, tom said. Yes, alright I'll come if you're sure it's okay.

* * *

The bridge was a mess everyone was doing his very best to control the damage. At the moment there wasn't an attack going on but they kept coming back to attempt to get through the armor. Since the very first attack no more charges made it through however those that had where still reaping havoc with all the systems It didn´t help that there was no contact with engineering though but they started to get things under control. The system´s that went offline where still broken and they had no way of getting power to them yet, so no way to repair anything however things were at least not getting any worse.

Chakotay was supervising the repair effort and wondering if Tom managed to get the captain to sickbay yet. The attacks where becoming rarer and rarer but he had no doubt that they would resume in full force the moment they´d drop there armor so they could flee. They were stuck the armor keeps us safe but we can´t move he thought. O Kathryn I wish you were here, we need you now more the ever. What really bothered Chakotay was that they still had no idea who was attacking them, they´d tried to contact them but there was no response. Whoever it was apparently they had no interest in talking.

All of the sudden the intercom buzzed for a bit and then crackled a voice came through but they couldn´t understand it. Clear that up Mr. Kim that maybe the other ship. I´m trying really I am sir it´s just no sir it´s coming from the ship one of the shuttles I think. Someone must have rerouted internal communications through there keep trying. Yes that should do it, Harry answered. Calling bridge repeat this is ensign Vorik calling the bridge. Ensign Vorik this is commander Chakotay it´s good to hear your voice status please. Well sir I've rerouted all internal communications through the Cochrane we shouldn´t overload the communications grid but I think we could have at least a limited communication system throughout the ship now. Good work ensign get back to engineering B´elanna will need your help down there. Aye sir I'm already on my way. Wait a moment would it be possible to fix the shuttle´s transporter system to enable transport throughout the ship, since the turbo lifts are down. Yes that´s should be possible I´ll start right away commander. Good job ensign I´ll inform B`elanna, bridge to engineering….

* * *

The doctor was working frantically; he had found out that a neural stimulant slowed down the neural degradation and could eventually actually reverse it. The only problem is he´s only one hologram and it was too complex to let crewman Chell do it on his own people where starting to slip in to coma´s and there was a good chance they might never get out of it. Then he heard the door open and saw Mr. Paris enter. Finally the doctor said. You finally realized I could use a hand down… then he saw what he was carrying. Oh no the captain how long has she been, what happened to her? She was the first person to get hurt, Tom responded she´s unconscious but not just from the head trauma I don´t really know what´s wrong with her you need to help her. I will I will, you need to start applying neural stimulants to the patients here lieutenant if you don´t they might never wake up, the doctor ordered. Get ensign walker to assist you and Mister Chell. Will do, doctor.

They started working on the patients and finally things started to get better, they had most of them stabilized when the intercom crackled to life. This is commander Chakotay we´ve partially restored communication however it´s limited. Right now it´s reserved for communication between engineering and the bridge s please don´t use it unless you absolutely have to. We´re also working on a site to site transporter so we can begin beaming wounded to engineering. Once we can we´ll start calling through the ship section by section so people can respond without overloading the grid. Alright people I know this looks bad but we´ve been through worse right now I need all of you to be your best If you do that I have no doubt we´ll get through this Chakotay out. The channel closed and Tom´s combadge chirped and Chakotay´s voice came through. Bridge to Lieutenant Paris, please come in. lieutenant Paris here, come in commander. Please tell me you made it to sickbay lieutenant. Yes sir, Tom answered it took some rappelling but I´m here. Good… and… the captain. She's stable sir, it's bad but at least she isn't getting any worse. She should be fine, the doctor answered eventually we've managed to stabilize all the patients here and some are showing signs of improvements.

Naomi was standing near Miral's crib not knowing what to do it was all a blur for her and all she knows was that she had a terrible headache. Tom and the doctor where working really hard and they had seemed to forgotten about her. Crewman Chell had regenerated her wound but she still wasn't feeling alright. She was still very confused everything started to turn and then she collapsed. Tom saw it happening and hurried over to her scanning her with his tricorder. O now she has it too how could we have missed it? But for some reason the process was a lot slower with her then the rest of the patients however there was no doubt that the same thing was happening to her. He applied a neural stimulant to her and continued working.

More patients had started beaming in a few minutes ago and it was busier then it ever had been. The doctors was working and at the same time arranging for a secondary triage area to be set up in the mess, were less critical patients could go. the plan was for Tom to take the lead over there while the doctor kept working here. It was a good plan since sickbay was starting to fill up. Almost a quarter of the crew had been injured and the patients kept on coming, most of the senior officer's seemed to have been spared besides the captain. And fortunately they were sometimes accompanied by other crewman willing to help out so although it was busy they were able to keep up but just barely. Besides the captain most of the senior officers seemed to have been spared except seven who was beamed in a few moments a go unconscious like all the others. He looked at Miral who was still lying quietly, as tough as her mother thought tom proudly and went back to work.

**To be continued **

_I hope you liked this first part of the story I'll try to get the next one up as soon as I can._


	3. A pack of wolfs part: 2

_Welcome to the second part of a pack of wolfs, if you haven't read part one yet I highly recommend you do so now I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it and as always please leave a review. The action really picks up in this part as the crew struggles to stay alive and get out of the desperate situation they are in._

**Acting captains log commander Chakotay reporting stardate: 55023.3 it's been 2 days since the first attack and we are still under siege. Since the first attack the enemy ship has appeared every 42.42 minutes and we still have no idea why. Attempts to establish contact with the alien ship has been answered only static more attacks. So far the ship is holding up well the armor is holding back the worst of the charges and we've been slowly restoring the ship. It's not an easy task with more than a quarter of the crew out of commission and systems still shutting down. Voyager needs her captain now more than ever but she has been affected the worst and I don't know if I can take her place, not this time. Moral is at an all-time low and I've heard ore then a few people wishing that we had returned when we had the chance, my senior staff is not to blame however they've been trying their very best and I don't think any of us has slept since the first attack. I've called a staff meeting to discuss the situation and try to find a solution, if anyone can find a way out it's this crew and I have every confidence we'll be able to work this out.**

Chakotay was sitting in the conference room which seemed unrecognizable. The wall console had exploded and the lights where blinking but at least where still here he thought feeling incredibly tired. The doctor had been handing out stimulants to the senior staff but they didn't seem to be as effective on Chakotay as they should be. I must be getting old he thought, he had done plenty of days like this in both the maqui and as part of the voyager crew but it had never affected him like this. He was waiting for his senior staff to arrive which was rather more complex than it was usually since the turbo lifts where still down. Harry had joined him straight from the bridge but the rest where either working on repairing the ship or her crew. They had to be beamed over to the conference room one by one by the transporters of one of the shuttles. Tom Paris, the doctor and Tuvok where there already and they were still waiting for B'elanna. They all looked as tired as Chakotay felt and none of them where speaking right now. They would never admit it but they could really use this down time and they were all making the most of it.

B'elanna materialized by the door looking even worse than the others, she had a slight burn on her left hand and looked about ready to collapse and Tom stood up and went to hug her which she gladly accepted. Then he pulled out her chair and helper her in to it. After which all eyes turned to Chakotay. Welcome everyone said Chakotay to open the meeting, thank you all for coming I know you've all been very busy. We are under siege and if we are going to make it out of this we need to work together so first order of business what's our status? Stable B'elanna answered, things are bad but they are at least not getting worse. The armor seems to be holding back the draining effect of their weapons and we've been able to stop the spread in the ship. However so far we have been unsuccessful to restore power to the affected systems. We had to take the core offline since the containment systems where starting to become affected. This means where operating on the backup generators, which are enough but not by much. Is there any chance of restoring the core so we can get out of here, harry asked desperately. We don't have the power for a cold restart right now, B'elanna responded and even if we did we couldn't get to warp while armored.

Alright so that's not an option Chakotay responded what did their weapons do exactly? They seem to have caused an overload in the affected systems which caused them to discharge all their stored energy, Tuvok answered. This resulted in a power drain which spread throughout the ship affecting system after system, harry added. So is there anything we can do about it? Chakotay asked any tactical options. Well our weapons seem to have little to no effect they just seem to miss or pass through them. So far I have not figured out how that could happen, said Tuvok sounding if possible a little bit desperate. I might have an answer to that, harry answered. I've been going through all our sensor readings from the attacks and I couldn't get a clear picture it all seemed to be in flux. I've tried to combine the readings and now I think I might have a clear picture. Harry took out a pad with the image of a ship on it with some sensor data displayed beside it. It looked like an oval with two bites taken out of it in the back, and something that looked like a deflector dish on its front dorsal. It's roughly the size of the delta flyer just a few meters longer, harry continued. Yes ensign but how come we can't hit it, Chakotay asked. I was getting to that sir harry responded. It seems to be able to hide in a layer between subspace and our space. That's where it is right now, however when it comes to attack us it leaves that layer so it can harm us. However my theory is that it doesn't leave it entirely it's partially here and there and it's continuously shifting in-between the two. That's why we can't get a clear reading and that's why we can't seem to hit it.

Everyone went quiet for a moment they all realized the situation they were in. under attack by an enemy that they had no hope of ever even able to harm. Oh and sir there is one more thing you should know, harry continued. I think there is more than one the energy signature varies between attacks as far as I can tell there are at least 5 of them. Once again everyone was quiet and let the situation sank in. Tom broke the silence by saying it's a wolf pack. I'm sorry lieutenant Tuvok responded I don't know how a group of terran canines has any bearing on our current situation. No not literally wolfs Tuvok, said Tom. During earths Second World War in the Mid-20th century the Germans used to use submarines called U Boats. They were lying in the shipping lanes in groups waiting for passing convoys. They would attack and then hide again attack and hide they were known as wolf packs. That's as good a way to think of it as any I suppose, said harry, but how does that help us. Well said Tom there are two ways to disable a submarine either you force it to surface or you force it to sink. And the best way to hunt a submarine is with another submarine. What do you mean Tom said Chakotay; I doubt we could take voyager in to the subspace layer that would take a lot of energy which we don't have right now. I didn't mean voyager, tom said. Everyone was quiet again trying to guess what Tom was talking about. O the flyer, said B'elanna with a sound of joy in her voice. That's absolutely brilliant; she hasn't been damaged at all yet and could probably make the passage easily. But what could the flyer do when there? Chakotay asked, wouldn't it be hit by the same weapons we were. Well when there she could theoretically hit the enemy ships and force one of them to our side that way we could talk to them negotiate, harry answered. And we started outfitting the flyer for operation endgame in case we needed it, B'elanna added we could finish it to protect it against the charges. That sounds like a good plan; Chakotay said Tom, B'elanna you get on as soon as possible.

Tom and B'elanna started to get up to leave when Chakotay motioned for them to stay put. I have one more point of concern what about the injured crew he asked. Shouldn't they have regained consciousness yet I mean they were hurt but not enough to induce a coma. No it shouldn't have done, the doctor answered. However it's my believe that the same thing that effected the ship has been happening to them. What their energy has been drained, Harry asked almost jokingly. Well in a manner of speaking, the doctor answered. The humanoid body is governed and controlled by electrical impulses and in theory they could have been affected just like the systems aboard this ship. In a way you are not all that different ensign. So there electrical impulses have been drained and that's why they won't wake up, not to sound ungrateful but shouldn't they be dead then Chakotay asked. Well if the drain would have continued they certainly would be, the doctor continued. However we managed to slow it down and stop it with neural stimuli. You managed to stabilize it then doctor, said Chakotay. But is there any way to reverse it, to make them regain consciousness. There might be the doctor said, one of our patients already has, Naomi regained consciousness a few hours ago. That's good so you can undo it, harry asked. No not really Naomi was stabilized mere minutes after losing consciousness, in sickbay. Also because she is so young she might be more resilient. I could reverse the progress probably with a more powerful neural stimulant but that would require the main surgical bed to be operational which it isn't. so basically Chakotay started, we can't revive the crew before where out of this mess. One more question how come we haven't all been drained. Well all the people that have been drained where weakened when it happened, the doctor answered. That might have contributed. But you all seem more tired than you were under similar circumstances so you might not be wholly unaffected. Alright everyone your dismissed, but one more thing I want all if you to get at least four hours of sleep. They all started to protest and said that they were needed. Everyone accept the doctor who agreed completely. Yes you won't be much use going on like this if you want to protest I can make it an order. Everyone muttered a silent agreement and started to make their way over to the door. Chakotay remained seated and the doctor who was the last one to leave turned around and said, same counts for you commander. Chakotay looked up almost asleep already and said yes doctor.

* * *

Tom and B'elanna where waiting near the pattern enhancers placed on deck one to facilitate transport. All the other had been beamed over to their respective quarters and they were awaiting transport themselves. Where is Miral she asked Tom do you even know? Of course I know Tom responded. She's been in sickbay ever since Chell brought her in remember. So you've been with her all this time B'elanna shouted sounding a little angry. Yes is that a problem Tom asked confused. Yes of course it is a no, no never mind it's nothing I just need to see her okay can we go there please. Yes, yes of course tom responded. When the transport confirmation came they were transported to sickbay where they picked up Miral. After which they headed to their quarters B'elanna fell asleep almost immediately when she lay down on her bed with Miral in her arms.

* * *

Six hours later the senior staff was back at work again, Harry and Chakotay where on the bridge. Chakotay felt completely useless Harry at least was helping to oversee repairs and coordinating internal communications. Chakotay however wasn't doing anything he thought; procedures dictated that there always be a command level officer in the center seat. But right now there were no orders to give or reports to go over, and he couldn't feel more useless. Any updates ensign? He asked Harry for what felt like the 20th time in the last half hour. Nothing new to report yet sir, work on the flyer has been progressing as expected, as of yet engineering has not yet managed to restore any systems and the doctor has made no progress reviving any of his patients. Thank you ensign, Chakotay said wishing he hadn't bothered the hard working ensign. Promising himself he wouldn't do it again knowing full well he wouldn't be able to keep the promise. He decided to start work on another attempt to hail the aliens. He really wanted to resolve the situating without forcing one of them to surface as Tom put it against their will. However he was starting to think that that might just be the only option. Next attack is in two minutes sir, said Harry and Chakotay worked a little harder to get his hail ready.

* * *

Over in shuttle bay one work had started on the delta flyer people several crewmen were working on her and scanning. B'elanna and her team had just finished installing all the armor generators to the hull and she was now trying to get it to work. Tom was working with ensign walker to try and get the deflector ready to make the vortex necessary to pass over to the subspace layer but tom couldn't keep his mind on the task. He was really worried about B'elanna she seemed to be on a very short fuse and really distracted by something. When she was with Miral it seemed to be alright but after they returned her to sickbay she got depressed again. When he asked her what was wrong she said everything was fine I really hate it when she is like this. If only she would open up to me she just can't understand that I want to help her.

B'elanna was working on connecting the armor generators to the Flyers computer system, at the tactical console. She was mad at the aliens mad at herself and most of all mad at herself She was still blaming herself for constantly thinking about Miral, she thought getting to see her and be with her would have helped but it almost seemed to make it worse. All these things were going through her head and she wasn't concentrating properly. She had forgotten to turn of the power in the cirquit she was working on. Aarch you stupid Petach

Tom heard her shout looking over at her he saw his wife with a burn on her hand. You insane piece of stupid junk. She kept shouting kicking the console slamming t with her fists. Ensign Walker looked up she had no idea what to do about it. Could you please get a med kit from the locker in the shuttle bay Walker, Tom asked. Getting the hint Walker walked away and Tom went over to his wife. What's wrong B'elanna please talk to me. I don't want to talk to you, B'elanna screamed. You're going to have to we're married; we have a kid its mandatory. That calmed her down a bit. Is it the surprise? He asked. Yes it is, no it isn't I don't know, she said. Alright I shouldn't have sprung it on you like that but I thought it would be a good idea for the grandparents to meet Miral and things have been going better between you and your dad right? Yes it was, it was a really sweet thing you did alright it's not that. Alright B'elanna what is it then please just talk to me… I don't know what it is okay she almost sounded scared herself. Here we are the entire ship is broken and the crew needs me now more than ever and the only thing I can…. The only thing I can think about is… What B'elanna just talk to me alright whatever it is we can get through this. Its Miral okay I can't think of anything else and the entire ship needs me. The entire ship needs me and all I can do is think about my daughter. But that's normal B'elanna, do you think she left my mind even for a second. But I can't work like this. No you can think about her and work I know you can, it's hard but just think you're working for her to keep her safe. And I know that that's hard but it'll get easier I promise and I know you can do it alright. Alright, alright thank you Tom I needed to hear that. Your welcome now let me take care of your hand. Tom took a dermal regenerator of the emergency med kit stored underneath his pilot chair and called Ensign Walker back in so they could continue to work.

* * *

Chakotay couldn't take it anymore, he had to do something, his try to communicate had failed once more and he knew it was never going to work. Whoever it was that was attacking them they apparently no interest in talking. At least not the easy way he thought walking through the heavily damaged corridors of the ship. His ship at least until Janeway would wake up or if she woke up as he found himself thinking more and more. The doctor didn't want to mention it during the briefing. However Chakotay knew that of all the patients the captain was doing the worst. He was constantly blaming himself for not responding to ensign walker's call immediately. If he would have responded sooner she might have been okay, it's my fault if she dies said one voice in his head. She can't die so shut up said another. She can't she die she is a human so a mortal you've had people die close to you before so what's different. She just can't die we saw an older version of her she can't and so internal struggle kept going on but if he was entirely honest with himself he knew that that timeline was gone and nothing was fixed.

He was just walking around deck five with no real destination in mind but ending up where he unconsciously wanted to go sickbay. He entered and saw the doctor still hard at work at his computer reviewing scans. With Miral's crib standing next to him. I see they've put you on babysitting duty doctor, Chakotay joked without any real feeling behind it. Oh hello commander no it's now problem really, the doctor answered. She's been in here almost the entire time since the problems started, quiet as a mouse. Must be those strong Klingon genes keeping her calm in the face of danger. Yes must be, Chakotay muttered. Looking over at the main surgical bay where the captain was lying. How… how is she doctor? He asked almost afraid to hear the answer. Honestly? It's pretty bad commander her brainwaves are the weakest of any of the patients and I barely managed to stabilize her. I'll probably be able to get her body back eventually but her mind might be more of a problem. We need to get back to full power as soon as possible if she is to make a full recovery the doctor said solemnly. And what about Seven? Chakotay asked trying to hide his concern for this particular crewman. The doctor who of course knew about the blossoming relationship between the two saw right through it and understood what he meant. She is doing better than most of the others, she was regenerating at the time of the attack. That meant while she was being drained it was refilling her at the same time her cargo hold is a mess but she we'll be fine. Well I'll let you get back to work doctor, said Chakotay and walked back out the door. Chakotay decided to head over to the shuttle bay to check up on the work on the delta flyer. Since there was no real hurry he decided to go there the hard way taking the jefreys tubes to get down he made his way through the ship. Everywhere he came he saw his crew hard at work trying to fix things and couldn't help but feel proud. With this group of people we can get through this and everything the galaxy can throw at us.

* * *

He was almost at the shuttle bay when his combadge chirped. Paris to Chakotay come in Chakotay. He decided not to respond and just walk in to the bay saying you called with a grin on his face. He saw the work group standing next to an almost unrecognizable Delta flyer. Its armor was deployed so every inch of hull was covered with a duratanium alloy, voyager must look like this right not to he thought. The alloy was shining in the low lights of the shuttle bay giving the impression that the shuttle was brand new. She looks beautiful he thought. Your quick Tom said. I just called you. Yeah I was already on my way, so you're all done Chakotay responded. Mostly yeah, Tom answered B'elanna is doing the last tests on the retraction mechanism for the weapon ports right now. The deflector modifications are done we should be able to enter the layer without any problems now. Great and how are you going to force it back to normal space when your there. We programmed it to create a localized polarized magneton field to destabilize the subspace layer ensign walker piped in. which should force any ship within 500 meters to enter normal space. You have thought of everything haven't you, said Chakotay. The armor retracted and B'elanna stepped out of the flyer. Well she's ready to. Go she said. Alright lieutenant Torres and Could I have a quick word in private please. Yes sir they replied and walked with him in to the corridor.

I'll get to the point quickly. The captain isn't doing so good we need to get out of here quickly or she won't make it. Mr. Paris I want you to launch as quickly as possible, I suggest you take ensign Walker with you and… what are you talking about, B'elanna objected. I'm going with him. I don't think that'd be a good idea Chakotay said. Think that… what because of Miral, B'elanna shouted. He has a point Tom interjected. I'm an officer on this ship, she responded. And I will continue to perform my duty I know honey, I know but there is just no reason to risk both our lives on one mission, Tom responded. And besides voyager needs its chief engineer right now alright? and I'll be fine don't worry. He said when he saw the look on her face. Walker is a fine officer and she'll run the weapons just as well as you can. Right so that settles it Chakotay jumped in we need to get going now, here are your orders lieutenant. Go in to the subspace layer try to contact the alien ships and get one of them to come to our realm either the easy way or the hard way understood? Yes sir. And remember where working on a clock faster is better alright. Understood Tom answered let's go.

They walked back in to the shuttle bay and started the prelaunch checklist and Walker was informed she would take B'elanna's place. Now remember, B'elanna said. phasers won't work the torpedo launchers will it takes about 1.5 seconds for the ports to open fire and close during which you're vulnerable so be careful. We know said walker we do don't worry we'll be fine. Alright where ready good hunting said Chakotay and bring me back something alright. With that Tom and walker stepped into the flyer and took off.

* * *

The moment the flyer cleared the doors of the shuttle bay the armor sprung back in place as they had expected one of the ships entered their almost immediately to open fire on the flyer. No we'll see of all our hard work was worth it said tom. Well if it isn't it'll be a very short ride responded walker. The plan was to wait for the ship to loose interest in the flyer and then go in after it. It took a while the ship kept firing for a lot longer than they did on voyager however eventually it stopped and submerged again. Status? Tom asked to walker. All systems up and operational was her reply. The armor seems just as effective on the flyer as it is on voyager. Great power up the main deflector and let's pay them a visit. Ay sir powering deflector rift opening straight ahead responded walker. Alright there we go, said Paris.

It was a strange place they entered a world of light and plasma. Tom had been in one of these layers before but it didn't look like this. He saw not just five of the alien vessels but eight and they all changed their course for the flyer the moment they entered. Try to hail them ensign, ordered Tom. No response sir, answered Walker. Well now I guess we'll see what this armor can really do, tom thought. I guess we'll have to do this the hard way he said. Prepare to fire the weapons walker. Ready and awaiting your orders sir. You know what we have to do disable the engines of one of them so we can force it to cross over. Yes I know sir I'm ready. Alright going in. it was an unfair fight their weapons really didn't do much damage and now they were on the same plain the delta flyers torpedoes where devastating. The alien ships didn't appear to have any proper shielding so the torpedoes struck their hulls. They focused on one ship so they didn't have to do that much damage to the rest of them. The only thing tom had to make sure of was not to get hit when they were firing. The one advantage that they had was maneuverability, the delta flyer was usually quite a maneuverable ship bt a lot of the armor was covering the RCS thrusters so she was very sluggish. After a few minutes their target was dead in space and they were ready to force it to cross over. Alright sir I you get us within a kilometer I can set up the magneton field, Said ensign walker. Yes ma'am Tom responded. They maneuvered alongside to her and started the field. A vortex started to open and they were being pulled in. all of the sudden Walker saw that their rear armor was failing. Sir we are losing rear armo… an explosion went off and walker was blown out of her seat. Tom was protected by the back of his chair but al systems started to shut down before his eyes and a gas leak started to form and Tom was having problem's breathing. The last thing that went through his mind before losing consciousness was about Miral and if he would ever see her again.

To be continued

_Well I hope you enjoyed part 2 the third and probably final part should be up in a day or two._


End file.
